


Cyberxxx

by Revobobapapa



Series: Cyberxxx [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revobobapapa/pseuds/Revobobapapa
Summary: 汉诺骑士在Link Vrains的据点中有一间只属于鸿上父子的秘密房间。但其中发生过什么对三骑士和Spectre并不是秘密。他们都知晓真相，只是视而不见、闭口不谈。那里是乐园，是战场。是坚不可摧的壁垒，是摇摇欲坠的危房。是一片存在于网络的虚妄与背德的事实之间的灰色地带。





	Cyberxxx

**Author's Note:**

> 了见（15-16）和三骑士、Spectre  
> 只有Spe和三骑士不在同一时期 时点在hss死后 相同时点的具体内容见Hang in there

/Faust  
鸿上了见手臂与肋间夹着平板电脑，两手各端了一杯随时有溢出可能的咖啡，只得用脚尖轻轻踢了踢门。  
听到室内传来「请进」的回应，了见又说，「是我，手占着不方便，麻烦你」  
Faust开门见状赶快接下杯子，心想他每次来都占着两手，是不是该在门上装个手术室用的脚踏式开关，转而又想起他上次像这样来找自己已经是很久以前了。  
「抱歉，接太满了。时间方便吗？」  
「没问题，请进」  
以前了见隔三差五就会来踢门，不是抱着满怀的教科书就是端着两人份的饮料找他答疑。大约是从抓捕伊格尼斯的计划实行开始，了见便不再来了。虽然此时看来可以确定他就是像过去一样来问问题，Faust还是谨慎地问，「了见大人，有什么吩咐？」  
「没有，不是公事，是有些问题想请教你。坐」  
可了见并没有立刻开始提问，而是将平板放在Faust面前的桌上，端起自己的杯子躲到一旁去了。阳光透过百叶窗在他身上打下条纹的影子，显得有些轮廓模糊。  
Faust依言坐下点亮屏幕扫了一眼，疑惑地看了看站在窗边阴影里的少年。那上面显然是一道他三年前就会做的普通工学题，他别有来意。  
「我会尽力而为」Faust答得很模糊。  
说到底有着天才头脑的年轻领导者究竟要问什么才能称得上「请教」呢？在被SOL囚禁以前的确是由他负责了见的知识教育，即使被丢下三年，被迫学会了独自学会所需的一切，在他们获释之后了见仍视他们为师长，只是如今他早已没有什么可以教给这个少年的了。  
虽然离开时他还是个孩子，现在也是，但与无人照管就会死的实验用兔子或者学校动物小屋里饲养的仓鼠不同，小孩子自己就会长大的。  
「到这里来真是久违了，可惜难得来了却要说些难以启齿的话」  
接着他嘴唇动了动，用没什么大不了的语气平稳地说出他所谓难以启齿的句子。  
Faust因震惊而猛然站起来，努力抑制住动摇向他确认，「那是什么意思？」  
「坐下」  
了见的声音不高，却带着压迫感发出让人不得不遵从的命令。他在另一张办公椅上坐下，不紧不慢滑到Faust面前，直逼近到挤进他的双膝，小腿夹在两张椅子之间。  
「字面意思。只当参考也可以。我们不谈普遍做法，只谈你，你喜欢怎么做？教我……」  
「了见！」Faust终于像真正的师长般打断这危险的请教。即使是以前他也几乎没有呵斥过了见，不仅因为他是老师的儿子，更因为他在研究所里处处乖巧懂事。能记起的一次也不过是Genome让还够不着实验桌面的他踩着脚凳去点酒精灯。  
「到底发生什么了？你和鸿上博士……」  
「如你所想」了见不动声色，眨着眼心想他在明知故问，出于好心随后又补充道，「在Link Vrains，这是当然」  
「但是效果不好。我想是我做得不够好。虽然不情愿这么说，AI的确可以充当决斗对手的角色，却代替不了反馈感受的角色。这不是通过思考能获得进步的」他像分析实验数据般讨论自己的初次经历的感想和不足，然后提出新的方案，「我需要练习的对象」  
两人僵持在原地。  
效果。他说效果。  
Faust几乎苦笑。他多少明白了见的意图，却不能理解他为何能轻巧地将扭曲的越界行为当作实验方法般谈论其效果，轻巧到难以用负罪感来单纯地解释。他有多少次想告诉了见这样做永远也得不到预测的效果，鸿上博士默许甚至回应的事实便多少次令他如鲠在喉。  
这是鸿上父子之间的矛盾，他从知晓的那一刻就这样告诉自己。因此没能拉住了见的他已经丧失了自诩师长的资格。  
但他还是忍不住问道，「你知道自己在做什么吗？」  
「我会为父亲做到一切」  
他回答得很笃定，却又像是在说服自己——一切都是为了父亲。父亲终究会明白的，当他睁开眼睛、握住自己的手，一切都将实现其意义。就像八年前说服自己父亲在做有意义的研究一样，他如此说服自己。但这一次绝不会再做出令自己后悔的决定。  
「只要你愿意，我随时恭候赐教」  
了见退开，起身向门口走去。  
Faust知道了见在给他考虑的时间，而即便没有他，了见也不会停下脚步。唯一能做的只有不去亲手将步向深渊的少年立即推落。  
「了见大人」  
Faust叫住他，抬起手想像曾经一样摸摸他的头，转念觉得不妥又想拍拍他的肩，然而一切都不同往日，安慰苍白且无用，最终只得将平板和写下解题过程的横格纸一并递给他，「这是我的答案」  
了见平静地接过，没有回应，直到在门前站住。  
「汉诺骑士领导者的命令——自然不会这么说。今天是作为鸿上了见个人向你的请教，就像以前一样」  
「你知道我来找你是因为……」他忽然笑了一下，在身后关上了门，后半句不知是被隔在门外，还是没有说出口。

/Genome  
Genome冲刺进入实验室。  
这辈子只有两种情况让他高速移动：一是学生时代即将迟到20分钟被禁止进入实验室的时候，二是发现有人溜进他的实验室的时候。  
如今情况一已然成为过去式，而他为应对情况二而高速移动的行为不过是意思意思，因为没有人能溜进去，只有他的小领导会光明正大地利用权限闯进去。  
不打招呼就来意味着没有正事找他，而没有正事意味着他的蛋白质们有危险。他当然不能阻拦，但人类总是喜欢在已知徒劳时不死心地再次验证徒劳。  
「第一，实验室内禁止奔跑」鸿上了见适时地背诵Genome第一次带他到实验室时教给他的第一条规则。  
「……了见大人」你不闯进来我就不用跑了——当然不能这么说。  
「放心，我没动任何东西，也没碰你的，呃……FGF？」他强调「你的」，瞟了一眼标签又把视线转回到正进行着crazy等级的数独游戏上，以示清白。  
「感激不尽」Genome顺过气，推了推滑下的眼镜，清点瓶瓶罐罐的间隙不时暗中观察玩手机的少年，「所以，这次又吃了谁的闭门羹？我猜猜，Faust？」  
了见像是没听见，仿佛正为数独而蹙眉。  
还用猜吗，也只有两种情况让了见出现在这里。取决于事由，通常他会先找Faust或Baira商量，大部分情况下两人足以解决所有问题。但当了见判断行不通或是在两人那里都碰了壁的时候就会过来随便做点什么——显然不是因为他可以解决另外两人解决不了的问题——这让Genome觉得他的实验室对于了见等同于陶艺教室之类的地方。  
「他多少有些家长做派，您知道的」  
「我怎么知道，不过你这么说的话普通家长应该就是这样吧。所以我才去找他」  
「所以他才拒绝您啊」  
「那你会拒绝我吗？」  
了见抬起头，屏幕上的计时跳动着增加数字。短暂的沉默后，Genome常年上扬的嘴角此时透出更深的笑意。  
「瞧您说的，您也没邀请我呀」  
他开着玩笑，却在了见还想说些什么的时候抢先道，「请冷静点。我倒是无所谓，可您从一开始就没这么想过吧」  
「……是啊，你和他们不一样」了见低头填了几个数字，似乎意识到一些歧义，又说，「抱歉，我不是那个意思」  
「我明白，不胜荣幸」Genome稍微收敛笑意，「说起来，我猜您还没去过Baira那里吧，其实等到她也拒绝您再来不迟不是吗？」  
「为什么？」了见因感到意外再次停下选择数字的手指，「我换个问法，你不阻止我吗？」  
「这个嘛，打个比方，就像同一学科的不同教授有不同的喜好和侧重吧。Faust是衡量价值的类型，比如八年前的实验，那些孩子即使令他感到不忍他也没有去阻止。而我过去虽为老师的想法着迷，但始终认为自己的想法、个人的思考更值得看重。伦理道德早就不是我们该担忧的重点，因此即使是任何荒谬离经叛道的……」他与了见视线相接，眼神笔直而纯粹，「那才是我现在最感兴趣的」  
「即便是毫无意义甚至可能是徒劳的想法？其实Faust问我知不知道自己在做什么之后，我突然就变得不知道了」少年坦言道，「只知道在父亲的愿望面前只要他一句话这些都会化为乌有。即便如此，为了一个在大局下微不足道的自私想法而无端地牵扯利用他人……」  
「不也挺好吗？」  
Faust的拒绝给他带来的所有无法正当化的纠结一瞬在Genome的口中变得异常轻巧。  
「您知道世上有多少论文千方百计地捍卫自己站不住脚的观点吗？这种做法是否可取先放在一边，人类不就是喜欢在已知徒劳时不死心地再次验证徒劳的无可救药的生物吗？无论付诸行动与否，重要的是别忘记自己的想法，当下也许是徒劳的，甚至是错误的，但绝不是毫无意义的」  
「你倒是说得容易」  
「还有“他人”这种话，在我这里说说也就算了，他们听到会哭的」  
「对不起，以后不会了」  
他说法夸张，了见却坦率地为此道歉，然后终于放松表情，在最后一个方格里填入数字，计时又一次刷新了世界纪录。他看了一眼时间，起身准备离开。  
「谢谢。打扰你了」  
「怎么会，毕竟是陶艺教室嘛」  
「什么？」  
「没什么，我是说，下次再来的时候还是麻烦您打声招呼吧……」

/K. TAKI  
滝響子关闭屏幕上的电子病历，送走门诊预约列表上的最后一位患者。正当她想向同一班的护士青木茜打声招呼准备下班时，茜刚好进来问道，「滝医生，今天还有一位患者吗？」  
「应该已经没有了」  
说着響子随茜的视线看向门外将大半面容掩在口罩和卫衣兜帽下的少年。  
「我告诉过他今天的门诊时间已经结束了，但是……怎么说也不回应，也不肯说名字」茜露出为难的表情。  
「没关系，我认得这孩子」響子重新打开电子病历示意他进来，「小茜先下班吧」  
「好的，那我就先走了。您辛苦了」  
少年进入诊室后没有到桌前坐下，只是站在门口，像是在等她离开，那双平静如湖水的眼睛仿佛也在无言地请她出去。茜不禁加快了手上收拾东西的速度，同时又仔细确认没有落下东西，因为这个少年身上的气氛让她隐约觉得如果在他们谈话中途折回来打扰会很不妙。  
「请多保重」茜简短地客套了一句便马上带好东西离开了。  
然而在她退出诊室关上门的瞬间第一次听到他开口了。口罩之后低沉的声音向她道了一句「您辛苦了」，令茜不由自主地对已经关上的门仍倾身致意。  
「滝医生」了见终于取下口罩。  
「今天可还不到开药的日子」響子调出日历重重敲了敲画着红色三角的日期。  
了见从年幼时起对网络系统中的细微波动就有异于常人的感知力，而这感知力只随着伊格尼斯的开发愈发增强，却没有随着年龄增长而得到自控。杂乱无章的刺激使他不时产生错觉。状况在他们袭击电子界，暗之伊格尼斯将电子界隐藏后有所好转，同时響子借神经科医生的身份之便用伪造的患者信息为他尝试了一些神经阻断的药物。他们忙于消灭伊格尼斯，无暇详细研究，所以她并不确定药物能对控制这种常人摸不着边际的感知力有所作用，唯有听取了见的反馈。虽然本人表示有效，但響子仍无法排除安慰剂效应的可能，只能严格控制用量，并再三要他保证无论何种情况下都不能过量服用。  
距离标示着下一次开药的日期还有将近半个月，響子担心他未遵医嘱，因此语气一时严厉起来。  
「啊，不是的。最近好像总算开始习惯了，所以也试着不再用药了」  
「是吗？如果能自主控制当然是最好的，但是不要勉强自己突然停药。有任何不良反应要随时告诉我」  
「我知道了。这些年总是麻烦你，不好意思」  
響子摇摇头，「请别这么说，了见大人，是这些年我们都没能帮上您」  
「今天正是有事想请你帮忙」  
「我到后天晚上都没有排班，急件的话应该赶得出来」  
了见为开药以外的事特意亲自到医院来还是第一次。響子明知不会是交代工作，却说出装傻的话。现在改变主意还来得及——想到她仿佛在这样暗示，了见的确迟疑了，毕竟从最初就没有在这件事上牵扯響子的打算。  
「不是程序的事」  
明明没有这样打算。  
「只是觉得必须要当面说」  
那么为什么还是来了。  
「是什么事呢？」  
「……」  
「啊，难道是约会？」響子趁他因遣词而沉默时笑着猜测，像是抢先替他说出难以启齿的请求。那既非所谓成年人的余裕，亦非所谓女人的直觉。  
了见早就知道。  
「嗯，差不多就是这样」  
无论做什么都会被她原谅。

/Spectre  
门开着。  
Revolver背向门口，凛然立于空无一物的废墟正中，肩胛空前地放松，脊骨笔直而美丽。  
Spectre从门外看不到他的表情。  
Revolver亲手清除了当中一切摆设的数据，大到沙发椅，小到相框，一件一件如同搬离一间久居的公寓，又仔细得仿佛清理犯罪现场。他本可不必如此，若在现实，即使纵火过后尚会留下灰烬，而在这里只需修改一个字符，便能将整个空间消除得干干净净。但几个知情者绝不会如此进言，因为那道门内不容任何人置喙，这并非明令禁止，而是他们的心照不宣。  
「收拾吧」  
空旷的房间被交由他处理。声音轻如叹息的风辨不清明，又像随风而来的远雷令他惊醒。Revolver已从他身边经过，先一步登出，留下一个闪烁的背影。  
Spectre凝视指尖的执行键，按下去，那扇门就再也不会打开，而他的天平也从此崩塌。但他无怨无悔。他们的彼此消磨终于结束，不必待到身心殆尽之日便可放了见解脱。这样就好。  
「是」  
一切都无声无息地归零，没有什么错误不能被擦除。

鸿上了见站在落地窗前望着漆黑的夜色与海水。前方没有星辰，没有灯光，没有幽蓝斑驳，什么都没有，只有黎明将至。  
「了见大人」Spectre只轻唤一声，便没能再继续说下去。他无论如何也不能像例行公事一样报告那个房间的消除。  
好在了见全都明白。  
他只是凝视着如深渊般的海水又转回身，仿佛从黑暗中幸存的人，轻声说，「Spectre，从这里看不到日出」  
眼中却分明闪着不知从何而来的光。

 

FIN.


End file.
